The Beauty Of Death
by crazygirlthug-333
Summary: CHAPPIE 3 up! PG13 due to bad language. About a girl who despises destiny itself. Read to find out why. Although it's a little boring.
1. Love at First Sight

Yumei: Greetings! This is my second fic (I deleted the first one 'because it's so darn bad). I hope you won't get bored with it. I expect only a few to check this fanfic out. At least R&R. It's like you're doing a favor for me without me even expecting it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Clamp or Clamp School. That's all you need to know.

**Chapter 1**

Yuki-Onna's POV

It occurred one morning inside the campus. It was the first day of classes. It was a new year for us fifth graders and we were up and about, excited about our new classmates and teachers. Not me. I did not like a new school year for I disliked being embarrassed in front of my new classmates that don't even know me. If I do something that might make them think I'm a buffoon, they'll remember me as the fool of the classroom.

Why do I think of such? I'm quite like your typical klutz, always messing things up. Often times I'm always the cause of problems and I'm always blamed for it, although sometimes I did not do it. I recalled my bitter memory of last year. They kept on laughing at me, always gossiping about me. Most of the time, I'm the main topic of their chatter. I did not have any friends and I was always alone. It was like this ever since I was accepted in Clamp School. I grew to be a loner as well as a klutz.

That is why I hate new school years. I also noticed some of my classmates in my previous years are still my classmates. I despised them all, but I wouldn't blame them. That is how pre-teenage girls would behave, although I did not experience being in those groups. It is only natural that they laugh and gossip all about me. But somehow, deep within me, there exists a heart scarlet in rage. My mind was not angry but it seems my heart disagrees.

Because of this, I was never contented in my life, without knowing why. But I have an idea. It is my heart. It is not contented and hungers for revenge. But why is it like this? Why is it that my heart is angry at those girls who gossiped all about me when I was younger? I never really desired to get revenge on them but my heart does. I don't want to hurt anyone so I keep my feelings in the inside of me.

My heart burned almost into ashes until I noticed someone enter the classroom. It was a young man who had entered the room. He had silky blue hair and a pair of beautiful golden eyes. My burning heart seemed to have cooled off and instead it beat violently. I gaped at his face for quite a period of time. I saw him looking at me. It seemed that he had noticed me. My eyes widened even more when his eyes met with mine.

I looked away from him and shook my head. What in the world is happening to me? I don't understand at all. Is this what other girls call love? No way am I falling for him! It can't be... it shouldn't be... why in the world is this happening this to me?

Takamura-sama is my complete opposite. I'm a complete klutz while he's a ninja-blooded bishounen. I'm a loner and he has friends on his side. He's a great person who girls look up to while I'm just like air to my classmates. No way is he going to fall for me — ever. But hey...

What in the world am I saying? I'm not falling for him... it is impossible. It is impossible for me to fall for someone just like that. I know I never fell in love and I know I will never do. Oh this is just great. My mind and my heart are having an argument again. My heart keeps on insisting to "go for it" but I disagree. My mind and I are most of the time hand in hand when it comes to complicated decisions like this.

But I've got to admit my heart is right. I mean, I never felt this sentiment before, ever. I think I really am falling in love for the first time. But that means I'll be distracted even more. If I lose my concentration on my academics, I'll be known as the klutz of the class once, just like before. I'm sick and tired of being known as the buffoon of my batch. I can't take it any longer. My head is about to explode.

Although I said to myself I won't be distracted by him anymore, I still observed him, from when he entered the classroom to when he sat down to his seat. I saw him prepare his things for the next subject matter. I heard some groups of girls started chit-chatting when Takamura-sama entered. I looked at them and sighed.

"They never learn."

I looked back at Takamura-sama and gazed upon his gorgeous face. My eyes seemed to have been glued to him. Although I tried to move my eyes away from him, it seemed that my mind was taken over by my heart. I sensed that some girls were looking at me but I didn't care. All I wanted to behold was Takamura-sama.

What am I saying again? I have to focus. I must be losing my mind over him. I can feel my heart beating violently even more. I felt my cheeks. I had wished for my cheeks not to turn red, or he'll sense me again, just like what he did a while ago. But alas, I was blushing. Fortunately, he did not look at me this time but I knew he still sensed me. After all, he had the blood of a ninja.

I shook my head once more. I slapped myself softly. I held my temple, to ensure I wasn't coming up with a fever, although I wanted to get sick so I won't be able to attend classes today. If my parents had found out that I'm ill, they would kill me and blame me for being sick.

The bell rang. Classes were about to begin. Everyone made sure that they were prepared for the first morning subject. I could see teachers rushing to their respective advisory classes. There was even a teacher who tripped. I still couldn't believe that I'm going to be classmates with Takamura-sama. Oh well. Maybe that's what destiny intended.

Yumei: So did you like it? It's not much, if I do say so myself. I still need some suggestions for the next chapter. I haven't thought up of it yet. If you want me to continue it, please R&R. Ja ne!


	2. Boring Lectures and Daydreams

Yumei: Hey there peeps! It seems that you liked my fic. Well not much people would read it because sex isn't involved. Puh-leez! Isn't there anything else in their minds? At least read some angsty fics, godammit! And another thing—it has been a long time before I went online again, because of our damn limited internet... WAAAHH! (And also my bad language will be improved from now on... I think... it's because I feel different today...)

Ella: Oh shut up, you bitch. You should be thankful that your computer got fixed right after it crashed.

Yumei: Ya damn liar! Your computer was fixed even before our computer even got repaired! Why does this always happen to me? Why does shit always surround me?

Ella: Ahem... aren't you forgetting something?

Yumei: Oh yeah! This is Ella, who claims to be a sexy bitch.

Ella: Whatever, you fucking dick.

Yumei: Shut up (you kinky shit).

Ella: No, you shut up (you fucking pussy)!

Yumei: No, you shut up (you damn fuck-loving bitch)!

Ella: No, you shut up (Moby _dick_)!

Yumei: Okay... this is getting nowhere. Please do the damn disclaimer. My tongue is even dryer than your asshole.

Disclaimer: This fucking shit doesn't own anything concerning Clamp School except for a bunch of merchandise.

Yumei: Hey... how'd you know?

Ella: I went through your stuff... There was some interesting stuff... like some pierced ki...

Yumei: Okay, that's enough fuck for you! On with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

-Yuki-Onna's POV-

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock._

The clock was driving me mad. I couldn't help but bear the irritation building up within me. The lectures were boring as usual, making my day even worse. But I had no choice. I had to sit there, in order to avoid embarrassment once more. To pass time, I just scribbled on my personal notebook, daydreaming. I gaped out the window, gazing at the sky, not even daring to listen to a single word the teacher says.

But there was one thing that distracted my mind even more—Takamura-sama. The image of him surfaced my mind and I daydreamed about him all day long. I knew I missed the lesson but who cares? All I'm interested is in him... hey wait... what in the world am I saying?!

My mind was only filled by him. I must be losing my mind. I should loosen up a bit. If my mind will only focus on him, then I will be distracted with my academics. And getting distracted may lead to mistakes and errors involving my studies. I wouldn't want to be known as the lunatic again. I'm sick and tired of playing that role. And now is the time to play a different role.

Why? Why of all times must I be distracted by a boy? Why of all times must my heart bloom? I don't want my heart to bloom—yet. I want my actions and thoughts to become more mature and proper. I hate to be a klutz once more. Should I have to say it a thousand times? I have already said it more than a zillion times!

"Oh shut up." I said to my heart as I held my chest, feeling the throbbing of my heart.

_Ring!!_

Finally! The lecture is over. That's the good news. The bad news is... I won't be able to daydream about _him_ again.

I slapped myself gently. Huh?! What was I thinking? Am I really going berserk? I have a feeling this is a sign that I'll be visiting a therapist in the future...

I headed out the classroom to have some lunch. I meandered along the spacious hallway and then to the staircase leading down to the cafeteria. I picked up a tray and got some food. I sat down on a random table and started munching down my meal. As usual, I was satisfied after the meal and I returned to my classroom to prepare for another boring lecture.

As I sat down on my seat, I gazed at the blue sky once again.

"Why?" I asked myself, scowling.

I noticed a bunch of girls talking again. I knew they were gossiping about me, there's no doubt. Those girls just don't realize the real soul within me. Yeah, that's it. That's precisely correct. They don't see through me. Darn it. Why did Kami-Sama even create creatures like them? They only make my life miserable. But a destiny is a destiny. A fate is a fate. No one can change that fact, even Kami-Sama.

I don't care anymore. Even one bit. This is what destiny intended me for—a miserable life, full of sorrow and suffering. If only I didn't exist in this world, then I would be happier. But then... I would prefer someone else...

I slapped myself again but even harder this time. I really knew I was going to visit a therapist sooner or later.

_Ring!!_

Sigh... it's already time. Perfect timing, this is just great! Just about when I'm in the middle of meditation and deep thinking. Oh well, as they say there's yin and yang in every thing or creature that walks on this planet unless it ceases to exist... or so they say. I just heard it from my great grandfather, who died years ago just when I was a toddler. Wow, I didn't know I could actually remember that. I mean, I was so small that time.

Anyway, the bell is ringing and we're all going to die. Run for cover people! Teacher approaching classroom! Run for your lives! Save yourselves... unless you love those boring lectures and geeky teachers. Puh-leez. Give me a break. A person could die from boredom.

I saw _him_ enter the classroom again. It was like the exact moment when I fell for him...

Oh great. Not am I only daydreaming about him, I'm admitting that I fell for him! I hate myself! Why did I even exist? Am I just an instrument to show people how life can be very miserable? Oh Kami-Sama, I'm not a tool, I'm a living, breathing creature! Hello?! Are you even listening to me? Oh please, Kami-Sama, please, for my own sake, please heed my words! One-gai!

I realized that the teacher has already entered. And he's looking at me. Yup. Real hard.

He just growled and glared at me. I nervously looked at him and I sweated with fright. His eyes narrowed even more every time I stopped breathing. His face was extremely daunting, maybe being the most intimidating face he could make. And to add the fact that he is a very strict teacher. He is new around here but I know he'll be kicked out sooner or later—or at least until the director finds out.

I noticed that he stopped glaring at me. Then he put up a single finger. I understood what it meant and gave away an even more terrified face. It meant I only had one chance left. If he catches me daydreaming again, I'm dead meat.

Finally, the lecture had begun. I breathed in deeply down to my diaphragm. I knew it was going to be another boring lecture and another boring day at school. I hastily started meditating again on my thoughts.

"Will this day get any worse?"

* * *

Yumei: This is a dumb fic, I know. No need to tell me. And if you're wondering who Yuki-Onna is, she's my very own character and is not a part of Clamp School.

Ella: ZzZzZzZzZz...

Yumei: Daydreaming again, eh? Well...

Ella: ZzZzZzZzZz...

Yumei: ELLA!!

Ella: Huh? What? Can't you see I'm busy?

Yumei: Just do the goodbyes and stuff.

Ella: smiles with the cutest smile she can come up with Ja Ne! winks


	3. Peace, Finally

Yumei: Welcome to another chapter of my fanfics. Don't worry, I feel nice today, so I won't be saying something naughty again.

Ella: Not if I can't help it.

Yumei: Oh come on. One-gai? Just this time? Please? For the sake of the readers?

Ella: What the readers care about are stuff that are naughty. They never learn.

Yumei: You can say that again.

Ella: What the readers care about are stuff that are naughty. They never learn.

Yumei: Oh... kay... that was extremely corny.

Ella: Whatever. Just do the _damn_ disclaimer and let's get over with it.

Yumei: Over _what?_

Ella: Ahem... you know what I mean.

Yumei: Fine.

Ella: Good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except for my own character, Yuki-Onna.

Ella: Now on with the fic!

Yumei: Hey, you stole my line! Give it back! sticks hand into Ella's mouth

Ella: Tastes sour... bleah!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

-Yuki-Onna's POV-

Finally, the end of the day has arrived. Arigatoo, kami-sama for ending the day. Thank you for saving my life. If I would have been trapped there for another second, I would have died of boredom and would have drowned in overflowing daydreams. I can finally go back to where my dorm is and would finally be able to snooze off and relax.

Ah... my dorm—music to my ears. I couldn't believe I would be actually able to say that word on more time. My dorm was my heaven and my shrine. That is the only place where I can take a breather and where people could give me a break. Nothing can replace my dorm. Not even thousands or even millions of gold mines could content me. All I needed was my own, private room where I can keep secrets hidden to the world.

I excitedly fixed my things and put them in my locker, carefully placing them one by one to avoid any casualties such as broken stuff. Then I reached for my bag and carried it all the way to the outside of the huge main gate. It was a long walk but I couldn't care less. All I just wanted was to go back to my dorm room and throw myself to my bed or maybe go to the terrace and take a breather.

In my room, you could see the usual stuff that would most probably be in any other dorm room—except for a very special terrace. That is why I love this place. It is very special to me and is a part of me. Even my heart agrees with me when my dorm is involved. As they say:

"The home is where the heart is."

I think this is my most favorite quote of all the quotes because it's the most realistic to my eyes. I can actually relate a quote in my life and that's the one. It's impossible for me to forget or abandon this quote in my mind. It's already glued to my soul—and it will remain that way for eternity, even after I pass away and finally say good bye to this world.

Finally, I'm here in my dorm, ready to pounce on the bed and snooze off. But my thoughts turned to terrace which was right before me. My moods tell me that I need some fresh air to relax myself. My moods were never wrong. Their predictions were always right so I've trusted them ever since.

I slowly walked towards the terrace. Until the point where in I could see the clear blue sky, I started gawking at the beautiful sky with a slight smirk. Finally, I could feel the smooth railings of the terrace and breathe in fresh air. I breathed in deeply down to my diaphragm and smelled the invisible scent of the air. I slid my hands on the railings to feel the cold, smooth railings more. I looked up the sky and saw the blue sky once more. I beamed in relief that I was actually finally relaxing after the lectures in our school that seemed to be endless.

Suddenly, I saw a figure in the sky. I rubbed my eyes gently and looked at it again.

"What?!"

To my surprise, it was Takamura-sama. My eyes widened even more with astonishment. WHAT?! Why can I see him? Is this an illusion? Most probably... but... why? Why am I seeing him like this? It's too awkward for me to encounter such a strange experience. In fact, it's practically impossible for a person like me!

I knew it. I really will be visiting a therapist. Then suddenly, the figure slowly dissolved into thin air. I sighed in relief. Finally, it was over, although there was still a little shock in myself. This time, my moods told me to just slack off instead. I've been waiting for this moment. I can finally feel my soft, _heavenly, _bed. I can finally feel the silky bedding on my bed once more.

I charged to my bed and dived onto it. It felt like heaven. And I wanted this moment to last for eternity. Why? Isn't it obvious? I want don't want to feel the heavy pain that is sitting on my shoulder almost everyday. I just want to get away from it all. I wanted to be freed from my eternal imprisonment that keeps me from true happiness. And that happiness is within _him._

Finally, I fell into a deep slumber, blinded from all the things that make our world miserable—that is what I call true peace.

* * *

Yumei: A short one. I know it sucks a lot.

Ella: It's getting late already... yawns... can't I go home now?

Yumei: Go ahead! I don't care! Go kill yourself or something as long as you leave!

Ella: Ja ne.

Yumei: Finally... she's gone! I think I got to go too... yawns... I'm a little sleepy too... Ja ne! falls asleep in an instant


End file.
